Like a Stranger in Moscow
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. After Miley has a run-in with a bully at school, the King of Pop comforts her.


**Here's a new oneshot I cooked up after reading Miley Cyrus's words about Michael Jackson when she heard he had passed away. I'm sure she meant those words, as she is such a great singer and actress. **

**Disclaimer: I own the stories, oneshots, poems and songfics. **

**Like a Stranger in Moscow**

_How does it feel (How does it feel)_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel (How does it feel now)_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_When you're alone_

_And you're cold inside_

_Like stranger in Moscow_

_Lord I must say_

_Like stranger in Moscow_

_Lord I must say_

_We're talkin' danger  
__  
We're talkin' danger, baby_

_Like stranger in Moscow_

_We're talkin' danger_

_We're talkin' danger, baby_

_Like stranger in Moscow_

_I'm livin' lonely_

_I'm livin' lonely, baby_

_Stranger in Moscow_

_I'm livin' lonely_

_I'm livin' lonely, baby  
__  
Stranger in Moscow"_  
-Michael Jackson, **Stranger in Moscow**

Sixteen-year-old Miley Cyrus, wearing a purple nightshirt, was sitting at her window, looking up at the stars, her shoulder-length brown locks flowing in the wind and a sad expression etched on her pretty features.

The reason she felt sad was because she had had a bad day at school - and it had started when she had gone to her locker after her fifth and last period class...

**Flashback**

_Bang!_

_Miley whipped her head around as a hand loudly hit the locker next to her. She looked up._

_Jackie Mitchelson. With green eyes, black hair and white skin, and dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and a blue coat, he was one of her tormentors, who made her life a living hell at North Jackson High School. The reason why he felt he had the right to pick on Miley was simply because her parents had money, and in his eyes she was nothing more than a stuck-up rich snob._

"_Think you're pretty funny, don't you, Miley, you freak?" he __hissed._

_But before Miley could answer, a voice called back,_

"_Actually, Jackie, it's you who has the sense of humor - just like my brother Jackie. Right, Jackie, my man?"_

_Another voice answered - a very familiar one at that._

"_You got it, Mike."_

_The bully's eyes widened. No way! It couldn't be... Could it?_

_Then he turned to Miley, his eyes narrowed again._

"_I'll deal with you later," he snapped. Then he reached up, yanked her ponytail and said, with a smirk, "Traitor."_

_He then headed down the hallway..._

**End of flashback**

Miley sighed sadly. For her, being a live "traitor" was much better than being dead and a victim of bullying to boot.

But then she remembered Jackie's words. Would he get her back, as he threatened he would?

Miley was tired of it. The bullying. The boys trying their best to trip her up in the hallways. The teasing and name-calling.

She bit her lower lip. What was she going to do?

"Hey there, Miley."

She turned to the doorway, and blinked in surprise.

There he was...

Michael Jackson.

Miley smiled tearfully. It was nice to finally see a face that was not friendly in a fake kind of way, but in a genuine kind of way.

"Hey, Michael," she replied.

Michael noticed she looked sad. So he went up and sat down next to her.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

She waited for a bit, getting her thoughts together, and then finally looked Michael straight in the eye.

"I have a confession to make, Michael."

She paused and took a deep breath. Michael patiently waited for her to go on.

"I'm being bullied at school by this guy - Jackie Mitchelson. Today, he called me a freak and a traitor. I can't understand why he likes to pick on me, though."

"I can," said Michael as she looked at him. "I believe it's because your family has a lot of money, and you're really rich. Yet there are a few things I like about you, which nobody else sees except myself. You keep yourself grounded, especially when it comes to financial matters. You're pretty, and you're great at keeping yourself neat and clean. But he just can't see that because of his being jealous of you."

She looked at the King of Pop admiringly. In her view he sure put things into words good.

"Thanks, Mike," she said as she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you more, Miley," Michael smiled.

**Well, I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. After all, these kinds of stories are neat, and fun to write, too. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
